


Her Greatest Defender

by bookworm_coffee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Governor!Tywin, SWAT!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_coffee/pseuds/bookworm_coffee
Summary: This work was ispired as I read the 12th chapter of TheRedWulf's fic. It's an AU, I guess, of if Stannis did not ask Sansa out with some changes but everyting is mainly the same. Their works are amazing and you should definitely check it out!!Their Tywin/Sansa Fic is absolutre gold!! I highly recomend!!I really hope you enjoy this!!





	Her Greatest Defender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826233) by [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf). 



> This work was ispired as I read the 12th chapter of TheRedWulf's fic. It's an AU, I guess, of if Stannis did not ask Sansa out with some changes but everyting is mainly the same. Their works are amazing and you should definitely check it out!!Their Tywin/Sansa Fic is absolutre gold!! I highly recomend!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!!

Sansa Stark did not like the situation she found herself in. She was lying in a hospital bed the sun shining straight on her face with her partner lying a few feet away in their private room. Jaime had taken a bullet to the upper thigh while she had taken one that went straight through her SWAT vest in her back and then her lung only stopping in the front plate of her vest millimeters away from Captain Baratheon’s face. When that lunatic from the bank robbery had opened fire at them she shielded the Captain’s body and face with her own thus earning the bullet. As soon as the bullets stopped she went to get Jaime who had been hit in the upper thigh and was basically defenseless and in plain view of the robbers. The adrenaline as well as her training were probably the only reasons she was able to stand and fight for as long as she did. As it stood the two robbers that had been terrorizing King’s Landing had been stopped before they managed to steal anything else or kill anyone else and since both were dead they would not do so ever again. That along with the knowledge that she had saved her partner’s and the Captain’s life was the only balm to immense pain she was feeling and her shortness of breath. She was drawn out of her musings as Captain Baratheon entered the room with her sister Arya.

“Sansa! You’re awake thank the Gods!!” Arya exclaimed and then came close to tentatively give her a hug. “For a moment I thought you wouldn’t…” she whispers brokenly when she draws back and without meeting her eyes.

“You know I wouldn’t leave you have that much peace little sister” she replies with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood, which actually works when Arya gives a watery laugh.

After that Sansa turns to the person accompanying Arya and can’t help the what ifs in her mind. What if he had liked her back? What if he had asked her out when she told him too? What if he for once tried to give up some of his walls? She guesses she couldn’t know. She had already almost moved past the burning attraction she had initially felt and now she had settled for a worm fondness whenever she saw him. Especially here and now, bringing her her sister to visit and him being alive and well because she had been able to protect him.

“Captain Baratheon” she says with a smile.

“Stark” he seemed uncomfortable and with no idea how to proceed but he continued and for once without his customary scowl “Thank you. For today. For…uhm” he seemed at a loss of words so she decided to bring a stop to his misery.

“I was doing my duty sir. You do not have to thank me. Though I do want to thank you for bringing Arya here. It is nice to have her with me.” she said with a smile .

His scowl returned at that “Of course Stark. It was still the least I could do.”

Jaime interrupted then as he sensed that the conversation was not really going anywhere “What time is it? My father will be have a press conference at 8”

“In a few minutes then. We should open the TV.” the Captain answers briskly and proceeds to do just that.

Sansa watches as Chief Selmy relays what happens and then Tywin Lannister says he will present her with the Governor’s Medal of Valor, for saving his son and Captain Baratheon as well as ridding the city from two men who in his own words _“were nothing more than terrorists”_.

“He seems to like me Lannister don’t you say?” Sansa says with a smirk

“Careful or he’ll try to get you to give him grandchildren” Jaime shoots back

“Ew” Sansa and Arya reply, the first with a smile at the jest and the second with a disturbed expression on her face.

“Anyway Sans mom and dad are on the way and they’ll be here in an hour or so. Jon and Theon will also be coming later in the day since they are in King’s Landing for business. I hope you have powered up enough to face her.” Arya says with a wince and an apologetic expression that Sansa waves off.

“It is not something that I have not heard or will never hear again. Don’t worry Arya.” Sansa replies with a sad smile that is not lost on either of the other two occupants of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Her father burst into the room just as she had finished greeting the Governor, who up close was much more imposing and enticing whose emerald green eyes tracked her every move and who kissed her hand instead of shaking it while never breaking eye contact with her sending a shiver of excitement through her spine.

“Lemon cake” he said as he rushed to her side ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Daddy” Sansa replies once he hugs her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok sweetheart” he says after kissing her forehead. Her mother’s face is ashen but she has a determined look on her face that makes Sansa worry she’ll cause a scene in front of her colleagues and the man she’s maybe-okay definitely she’s just kidding herself is she thinks otherwise-interested in. Thankfully the captain stops that from happening for the moment.

“Governor Ned Stark and his wife Catelyn, this is Governor Tywin Lannister and his son Sergeant Jaime Lannister” he made the introductions and Ned shakes both men’s as well as the Captain’s hands while Catelyn sends glares to both Stannis and Jaime.

“We’re glad you’re both alright” Ned says even though the sincerity is slightly undercut by the hate filled glares Catelyn is still sending both men.

“Sweetling I hope now that you will stop playing cop and come back home. It is enough that you almost lost your life at a job that does not suit you I think. It’s high time you marry and anyways Petyr is right your looks will not last forever and they are wasted in that police uniform. Do you know what ridicule I have to endure from my friends because of your choice of profession?” Catelyn says and everyone is giving her incredulous looks except for Sansa whose is trying to hold back tears because once again her mother disregarded her wishes completely while expressing her agreement with a man who has again and again made advances on her, not that anyone but Arya and Jon believe her.

The first to come to her defense is Stannis with his biting words “Are you daft woman?” at Ned’s sputtering he sends him a glare and continues “I do not care if you are Robert’s friend Ned you will not change my mind because your wife clearly does not know what she’s talking about. Sansa is an amazing officer and she would not have made the SWAT team if she wasn’t. Her actions and level head are the reason both I and Sergeant Lannister are alive! She has an extreme aptitude for this job whether you like it or not Catelyn. She’s not playing cop, she’s a damn good one otherwise she wouldn’t have one medal and getting a second soon.” he finishes with a glare to Catelyn who has a shocked expression on her face, not expecting the attack.

“Miss Stark” Tywin says “Your daughter is not a doll for you to dress her as you like and you are not in charge of what she does. You may dislike her choice of work or disapprove but she is extremely good at her job or I would not be giving her the medal. If you cannot be supportive of her the least you could do is kindly shut up. And do stop glaring at my son and Captain Baratheon. Neither of them wanted Sansa hurt as I am sure any intelligent being can understand.” he finishes with a sneer.

Arya is alternating between looking at Tywin and Stannis with a look of shocked respect and shooting their mother hate filled glares at this exchange. Sansa has to stop herself from crying because while her mother who should support her and love her unconditionally is shunning her and trying to control her life, these strangers especially in Tywin’s case are the ones defending her and her choice. He father is looking at his wife like he has never seen her before and seems at a veritable loss and Catelyn herself is alternating between shock and anger at what Tywin and Stannis said settling on anger.

“Of course I have a say in what she does!!” Catelyn replies in a shrill voice “I’m her mother and I have her best interests at heart!! As far as your son and Captain Baratheon they shouldn’t have let her in the line of fire and as such I will be as cross with them as I wish! As for the medals I know your kind. You see a beautiful girl and you will do everything you can to make her happy and to get her into your bed. If medals are the way then that’s what you’ll do.”

“Mother” says Sansa with a horrified expression in her tear streaked face. The expressions on everyone’s faces are thunderous especially on Tywin’s while her father’s face has lost all its colour.

“How dare you” seethes Arya but is interrupted by Tywin’s voice that is now as cold as ice.

“I was going to host you and your family at the Governor’s ball in two months but as it stands you are no longer welcome Mrs Stark and anyone who share your view as well” he turns to Ned at that who is still looking at his wife like he has seen a ghost so he continues “Sansa, you and your sister are still welcome as are you Captain as always. Ned” at his name Ned finally turns to Tywin “I respect you as a governor despite our many differences but if you come with your wife to the Ball I will throw you both out and I will do so in a quite public manner.”

Ned can only nod and then ask “Will Sansa’s brothers be allowed to come?”

“As I said anyone who does not share Catelyn’s view will not be welcome. If they do not and they are supportive of their sister then they can come. Do make sure that they know what is expected of them if they attend.” was Tywin’s dry reply.

At that point Jon and Theon entered the room and all eyes were on them.

“What’s going on? Why are you looking at us like that?” says Theon with a laugh but sobers up when he sees Sansa’s face. Jon notices too and they both shoot accusatory glares at Catelyn and it’s Jon that talks now.

“What did you say now? Was it Robb’s rubbish again about Sansa’s choice of profession or that Sansa’s not married yet?” he says with narrowed eyes.

At Sansa’s answering sob both Theon and Jon go to stand between Catelyn and Eddard, who had left his daughter’s side at some point to sit crestfallen in a nearby chair, and Sansa. Each takes a hand without breaking eye contact with Catelyn.

“Leave” spits Theon

“I will not leave my daughters side and you ungrateful kids will certainly not make me” Catelyn hisses back

“Leave mother” Sansa says brokenly with tears still running down her face.

“Sansa ..sweetling…” Catelyn tries but gets interrupted by Sansa

“Please leave mother. You’ve made your disappointment clear enough.” Sansa says and is glad her voice doesn’t waiver.

Catelyn is about to start speaking again but Tywin interrupts “Ned unless you want to security to throw your wife out get her out of here. This room is paid by my money and since Sansa saved my son’s life, I will have anyone who upsets her thrown out.”

Ned sat up at that grabbing his wife’s elbow started to lead her out of the room. When she tried to protest he seemed to snap out of his daze and he said with a voice devoid of any emotion other than anger “You have upset our daughter enough. You will not continue to do so especially after everything she has been through. We are leaving. We have a lot to talk about.” and he dragged her away after that.

“Thank you Stannis and you Governor.” Sansa breaks the silence after her parents have left the room.

“You can call me Tywin, Sansa. And it is no trouble. I believed everything I said and it was the least we could do.” At which Stannis nods.

“I am sorry that I cannot stay any longer Sansa but Chief Selmy has told me to get back as soon as possible. I hope you get well soon.” Stannis says stiffly.

“I also have to leave but I will be seeing you again Miss Stark. You two are also invited in the Governor’s Ball. You seem to want what’s best for her.” Tywin says and after kissing Sansa’s hand once again both him and Stannis leave.

“Wow Sansa you did not tell us you had a new beau” Theon says teasingly which makes Sansa’s cheek redden.

“No Sansa’s not interested in my father. She turned me down so many ti-” Jaime stops midway through the sentence and his eyes widen as Sansa’s cheek redden “My Gods. You are interested.” he says and everyone dissolves to laughter and Sansa joins in after a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the first two weeks when she was still at the hospital Sansa was visited mostly by Arya and her boyfriend Gendry as well as Tywin who was there to also visit his son in the first few days but continued to visit even after he was discharged. They got to know each other, their likes and dislikes , she talked to him about how her relationship with her mother seemed to deteriorate when she started making decisions for herself and stopped being her mother’s plaything, he talked about his childhood and how his father had almost bankrupted the family company, what he had to do to make it rise from the ashes and that it was now run mainly by him and his brother. The day before she was discharged he asked for her number and they continued to call and text up to the day of the Ball. Her father, Jon, Theon, Arya, Bran and Rickon were with her as they drew up to the huge Italianate styled Mansion of the Governor.

Sansa was nervous. Being presented with the medal was nerve wracking and yet what mostly terrified her and made butterflies have a fight in her stomach was seeing Tywin again after a month and a half of constant communication. She was sure she was not reading things wrong and he like her but he had yet to make an actual move to take her out on a date and after what happened with Stannis she didn’t want to face rejection again because she wore her heart on her sleeve. Jaime and Arya, of course, had been teasing her mercilessly at every chance they got and she was sure they would do so today too.

She was wearing a beautiful blood red gown with golden details covering her bare back, the upper part of it hugging her body beautifully while the rest spilled in waves from her waist. Her flaming tresses only accenting her natural beauty that was able to shine with the minimalistic use of makeup. Tywin’s breath caught when he saw her dressed in his ancestral House’s colours. He had been dancing around asking her on a date to truly see her character and get to know her, because as much praise as his son sung her he did not want to try and open his heart to a gold digger or a snake. He was pleasantly surprised when he got to know her more and he saw that what his son had said was true, that Sansa was a strong, sweet, independent woman who valued character way more than money and who seemed like a delightful person you could count on. He had planned to actually ask her to accompany him to a date but he would be loath not to monopolize her time as much as he could when she was wearing his ancestral family’s colours.

He approached her and when she noticed him she gave him a radiant smile that made his chest constrict in a manner he had not felt since his wife was alive. She was on her father’s arm and talking to presumably some of her colleagues as well as his son when he was finally in front of her.

“Tywin” he swore he would never tire hearing his name in her angelic voice “Thank you for welcoming us into your home.” she says when her colleague finish talking.

“There is no need to thank me Sansa. I owe you a dept and this is the least I could do.” he replies and after her timid smile he continues “I will be stealing you away before dessert is served to present you with your medal, if that’s alright with you”

“Of course, I will follow your lead” she says with a smile.

“I will find you later then” he says with a nod and takes his leave to let her spend some time with her family since he plans to monopolize it after he presents her with the medal.

On the small stage now with Sansa to his left and essentially on his arm he starts his speech “On this day I want us all to recognize this young woman who has gone above and beyond for our city and for my son. Officer Sansa Stark, this city owes you a great debt and I would like to honor that debt.” his brother approached then with a velvet box, opening it for him “I present you with the Governor’s Medal of Valor” he finishes and he placed the medallion, in the shape of a lion’s head, around her neck.

The crowd was absolutely silent until he gave her the box with a smaller version of the medallion, that would be used when she was at work, at which point the crowd erupted in applause.

After she was done receiving congratulations, he approached her once again.

“Sansa, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?” he says when he has her attention. A slow waltz is starting behind them and he wants to be the only one who will be able have her first dance.

A slight expression of shock crosses her face before a beautiful smile makes its way to her face .

“Of course, I would love to” she says and tucks her hand to his elbow. He leads her to the dance floor that already has a few couples dancing already but gave them a wide berth when they started dancing.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight Sansa . Your dress is absolutely impeccable.” he said to her as they danced and she couldn’t have stopped the smile from coming to her face even if she had wanted to much less the blush that tinted her cheeks at his compliment.

“You look even more handsome than usual yourself Tywin. And thank you, I hope you were pleased with the colours?” she looked at him shyly.

Gods, what that woman did to him. Of course he was bloody pleased. From the moment he laid eyes on her today he wanted to ravish her. But he could not yet, he wanted to court her, as old-fashioned that made him seem, so that’s what he would do. So as they danced to When A Man Loves A Woman he said“Would you go out on a date with me Sansa Stark?”

The most delighted expression that he had ever seen on someone’s face when talking to him graced her face and her smile seemed to light up his entire world. “Yes” she simply said and he felt lighter than he had in decades if ever. He would be able have his chance at happiness with this young, stunning, beautiful, intelligent, fierce, stubborn, protective woman in front of him and he could not wait to start their life together. He had known, when he saw her face saving Jaime and Baratheon and bringing down those two lowlifes that he would marry her. He will give it some time, she was a modern woman after all and he doubted she would take too kindly to him going that fast but he knew himself well. He wished to spend the rest of his life beside her and if she chooses him too, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment about what you did or did not like. It will be higly appreciated!!  
> Tellme if you'd like to see more of this story or not!!
> 
> Thank you!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
